What hot tubs are REALLY for!
by PhoebeRivera
Summary: Quintana fic. Rated M for adult content. Santana misplaces her hand by accident, which leads to a rather good time in the hot tub for her and Quinn! Includes Rachel and Brittany!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've wanted to write some Quintana smut for a while now so here it is! I'm thinking of taking it further and possibly doing a sequel with Brittany added into the mix, so let me know what you think!**

**Rated M for very adult content!**

**Thank you to my absolutely wonderful beta, InsertWankyNameHere, who has motivated me to keep writing more fics! (even if she does shout a bit ;P) You should go and read her fics too, as I know she has some more ideas in motion! (She's also just as smutty as me)**

**So, without any more rambling from me; Quintana!**

**Chapter 1**

'You think this is hard?'

Coach Sue was on one of her usual rampages, bellowing at anybody who dared to get in her way. Cheerios practice was supposed to have finished by now, but Sue had firmly instructed the girls that they would not be leaving until they had perfected the final position for nationals. This had earned a chorus of groaning - the loudest being heard from Santana.

It was extremely hot this particular afternoon and the last thing Santana needed was for practice to be extended given she had been appointed the role of lifting Quinn up whilst teetering at the top of the pyramid. Quinn wasn't exactly heavy, but after an hour of lifting her it was starting to take its toll.

As she hoisted the skinny blonde up in the air yet again, every muscle in her body burned. If Coach Sue saw even the slightest quiver she would be off the team in seconds, but she couldn't hold Quinn up without dropping her and dismantling the pyramid for very much longer. Deciding that coming out of the position would be better than risking the lives of the girls holding up the whole team, Santana went to lower Quinn down. Trying to get her down without dropping her was proving to be quite a feat however, so she couldn't help when her hand slipped up the inside of the blonde's thigh and under her Cheerio skirt.

Santana's immediate thought was that she should move her hand, but against her better judgement, she let it linger there for a moment. Quinn's thigh was toned and soft under Santana's fingers. Looking up, her eyes met Quinn's and saw the lustful expression powering through her shocking hazel eyes. Just that look was enough to send a jolt of energy from Santana's stomach and straight to her core. She couldn't take this anymore. Nearly dropping Quinn, she caught her in her arms and ordered the girls below her to quickly dismantle the pyramid. As soon as she hit the floor, Santana scurried away to the changing rooms, ignoring the shrill of coach Sylvester's voice in behind her. Making her way through the door to the changing rooms, she rushed into the nearest toilet cubicle, feeling the hot pool of moisture gathering in her pants.

Just as Santana was pushing her hand into her underwear she heard the door slam, followed the familiar sexy tone of Quinns voice.

"You're a bad girl, Santana. Look, you've made your cheerios spanks all wet. Coach will be so angry. You'd better stop touching yourself before you ruin that uniform. I'll help you."

With that, Quinn reached into Santana's underwear and took hold of the Latina's shaky hand. As she pulled both of their hands out of the uniform, Quinn brushed her fingers lightly over Santana's clit, earning a low groan from the dark haired girl. Just as quickly, she removed her hand and proceeded to the showers. Making sure she stood directly in Santana's line of sight, Quinn gently tugged at the bottom of her uniform, and pulled the top over her head at a torturously slow pace. By this time, Santana could feel the moisture spreading from her underwear to the tops of her thighs. Following Quinn like a lost sheep, she quickly rid herself of her top and brought herself flush behind the blonde, earning a moan from the hazel eyed girl as she felt Santana's hardened nipples brush against her back. Before she could take any more action, Santana heard the locker room door open. Without giving it a seconds thought, she stripped naked and pushed Quinn into the shower, who was also now without an item of clothing. Attempting to act nonchalant whilst awaiting the appearance of the intruder, Santana shut her eyes and let steamy water run over her exposed curves.

To her surprise, a familiar voice brought her to her senses as she opened her eyes to see a smiling Brittany.

'What are you doing here Britt Britt?'

Santana's voice was low and raspy due to her heightened arousal.

'Coach Sue won't let us go until we have done a move right, so I guess that everyone will be there for a long time. I don't get what's so difficult'.

Brittany's tone was passive as she began to undress and step elegantly under a shower opposite Quinn and Santana. Seeing as the only response the other girls had given her was an uninterested nod, the dancer turned around and began to wash herself.

Taking advantage of the fact that Britt wasn't looking, Santana ran her hand up the inside of Quinn's thigh and lightly brushed over the blonde's swollen lips before turning back around and proceeding to shower. Immediately, the Latina regretted the decision as she felt yet more hot arousal run down her thigh. She attempted to conceal it by immersing herself in the water, but it was no good. She needed to get out of here and get Quinn home.

Stepping out of the shower, Santana motioned for Quinn to follow her as she grabbed her towel and began hurriedly drying herself off. Both girls threw on their uniforms as if they had been dressed by a child and made for the door.

'We'll see you tomorrow Britt Britt, me and Quinn are going over to my house to do some law revision tonight, bye!'

It was mean but Santana knew that by telling Brittany that they were doing law work the blonde wouldn't want to join them, given that breakfast confused her at the best of times.

Rummaging around in her bag, the Latina pulled out her keys and grabbed hold of Quinn's arm and pulled her to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this chapter isn't very long, but if I'd have left it as a one-shot the chapter would have been too long! This bit is basically all the smut, just warning y'all!**

**Thanks again to my beta InsertWankyNameHere, she's awesome!**

**So, on with the smutathon!**

**Chapter 2**

When they pulled into the driveway, Quinn already had her hand buried underneath Santana's skirt, massaging the smaller girl through her already sodden panties. Doing her best not to crash the car, Santana parked up, threw her door open and stepped out of the car. Actually, she nearly fell due to the fact that she was so turned on her legs were now extremely weak.

She fumbled with her keys for a while until the front door finally opened, and Santana dragged Quinn inside. Straight away Santana felt the blonde's lips crashing on hers as she let her hands roam around Quinn's body. It was sweltering outside, and just as the dark haired girl was undressing her partner, she had an idea.

'Come with me.'

Santana didn't give Quinn time to think as she headed out of the back door. She made her way over to the hot tub, throwing the cover to the floor with disregard. Quinn's eyes lit up as the Latina hit a button on the side of the tub and it began to produce bubbles. Quickly undressing, both girls wasted no time in lowering themselves into the warm water, letting their skin brush in all the right places.

Using the built in seat in the hot tub, Quinn sat down and lifted Santana onto her lap so that she was facing her with her legs straddling the blonde. Before Santana could do anything Quinn had started to lightly circle her clit and nibble along her collar bone. Picking up the pace on the brunettes bundle of nerves, the blonde dipped her head and took Santana's right nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the hardened tip. Santana moaned into Quinn's ear and ground her sex into the palm of Quinn's hand for more friction. Quinn quickly got the message and thrust two fingers deep inside of Santana, whilst still circling her clit with her thumb. This wasn't going to take long; Quinn could already feel the Latina's walls clenching around her fingers. Pushing in deeper, she made a 'come here' motion with her fingers, causing Santana to gasp for air. Putting more pressure on with her thumb, Quinn licked up the length of Santana's neck as she pumped her fingers into the Latina as hard as she could. Santana let out a delighted scream as her stomach clenched and she bucked her hips into Quinn's hand as she came, letting her juices coat Quinn's fingers. Burying her head into Quinn's shoulder, the brunette tried to regain a steady breathing rate before rewarding Quinn for her actions.

'Wow..that was just..wow.'

Santana was finding speech pretty difficult at the moment, so instead she decided to get on with paying Quinn back.

Lifting Quinn onto the side of the hot tub, Santana spread the blonde's legs and began to lick up her thighs. The vibrations from the tub were already making Quinn extremely tight, so when Santana licked up to her entrance, Quinn nearly fell off the edge and onto the grass. She decided to use Santana to stabilize herself and entwined her fingers into the Latina's raven curls, making Santana moan. The vibrations of Santana's moaning coupled with those of the hot tub made Quinn's whole body tense as an orgasm rippled through her body.

'Holy shit, Santanaaaa!'

Hearing the blonde scream her name only spurred the dark haired girl on as she dipped her tongue deep inside of Quinn's pussy. She brought her hand around Quinn's leg and began to rub the blonde's clit at an agonisingly slow pace until Quinn's hips were bucking upwards uncontrollably. Picking up the pace, with her fingers, Santana drew her tongue out to speak momentarily.

'Come for me Quinn, I want to taste you.'

Santana's words sent shivers down Quinn's spine as she felt the girls tongue push deep inside of her. Feeling a coiling sensation in her lower abdomen, Quinn tightened her grip on Santana's hair as her walls clenched around the Latina's tongue and she came into her mouth.

Spent, Quinn released her grip, but Santana had other ideas. She removed her tongue from Quinn's sex only to replace it with three fingers, filling the blonde up completely. Quinn let out a shocked moan which turned into heavy panting as her speech became incomprehendable. Santana pumped her fingers into Quinn hard and fast as she sucked gently on her clit, letting her tongue flick over the swollen nub.

Quinn came three times before Santana finally brought her down to rest on her knee. Letting the water lap over them, the Latina kissed the back of her friend's neck, whispering softly into her ear;

'I think I could use a little more help with my revision. I think maybe Britt could use some help too.'

A wicked grin spread across Quinn's face as she turned to look at Santana.

'Just try and stop me.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys this is going to be a really quick a/n as I should really be thinking about going to bed, but I really wanted to get this posted for my beta, Abbie!**

**As usual thanks go to her seeing as I couldn't produce what I do without her! Go visit her profile – InsertWankyNameHere **

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Any suggestions you have I'll take on board! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. Damn...**

**So, **

**Chapter 3**

That weekend Quinn lay on her bed in her joggers and a hoody. The hot weather they had been experiencing had died down and it was now pretty cold. Much to Quinn's annoyance, their heating system had broken down.

'Great,' Quinn muttered, 'just what I need.'

Remembering what Santana had said earlier that week, Quinn picked up her phone and tapped out a message to Santana:

'Hey, heating's broken, come over and keep me warm. Oh, and bring Britt with you ;-)'

It was more of a demand than a question.

XXXXX

Santana was nibbling on Britt's ear lobe and massing her thigh when she heard her phone buzz. A smirk spread across her face as she read the text from Quinn and grabbed Britt's hand. Pulling her off the sofa, she pulled her loose, grey top over her head and made her way to the shoe closet.

'Where are we going San? I thought you said we could have sweet lady kisses all day?' Brittany had a tone of confusion in her voice as she watched Santana pull on a pair of converse.

'We can Britt-Britt, but Quinn's feeling kinda left out, don't you want to make her feel better?'

A wicked grin plastered itself across Britt's face as she saw the twinkle in Santana's eye; now knowing EXACTLY what she meant. She quickly pulled on her boots on and rushed to Santana's car.

XXXXXX

Quinn answered the door almost immediately.

'Well, I see you made an effort to look sexy,' Santana snarked as she let her eyes wander down Quinn's body; which was covered with sweat pants and a hoody.

'If you don't like what you see you don't HAVE to fuck me until I scream your name, Santana', Quinn quickly retorted.

Santana would've usually come up with some sarcastic comment... Not today. Not when she could feel her arousal pooling between her legs.

The Latina dragged Brittany inside and slammed the door behind them.

'Parents?'

'Away for the weeken-'

Santana needed no further explanation before pushing Quinn towards the stairs, hands on her ass, with Britt following behind, desperately massaging her own breasts.

Once they reached the bedroom, Santana began to kiss Britt hungrily, but was surprised when the dancer pulled back, panting.

'Please, San, I want to watch,' Brittany whispered into the Latina's ear.

Without a moment's thought, Santana pushed Quinn back on the bed and quickly began undressing her. She was all for foreplay but, afterall, Brittany would always be her main priority and she would need more than just watching foreplay to get off. Hooking her fingers into Quinn's panties, she pulled them down with a low growl as she nibbled her ankle. She made her way back up to the blonde's face as she took Quinn's bottom lip between her teeth and ran a single finger through her slick folds. The fingers digging into her back told her that Quinn was ready, and so she plunged two fingers deep into the blonde, pressing her thumb against her clit.

The first moan she heard was from Brittany as she furiously rubbed at her bundle of nerves, alternating between massaging her plump breast and tweaking her nipple between her slender fingers. The second came from Quinn as she moaned out for Santana to quicken her pace. The Latina ignored the burning sensation in her arm and continued to pump her slender fingers up into Quinn's most sensitive spot; causing the blonde to go rigid as her orgasm washed over her. Santana quickly turned her head as she heard Brittany use a string of curses between groans. She looked beautiful and so damn sexy. Her head was thrown back and her lips parted as she let a scream escape her mouth. She massaged her breast and pinched her nipple as her walls clenched around her fingers and she came; hard.

When Britt's breathing levelled, Santana invited her over to the bed as Quinn got up to look for something in her drawer. As soon as Britt sat down, she was pulled into a heated kiss, followed by Santana's lips trailing down her taught stomach. The Latina's tongue found its way to Britt's clit and she began flicking over it and nibbling the bundle of nerves. Not long after, Santana felt Quinn's hands on her hips, pulling her up onto her knees. As she thrust two fingers into Britt, the Latina felt the tip of Quinn's strap on teasing her entrance. Her whole body tensed as Quinn slammed the strap on fully into Santana, stilling for a moment to let the smaller girl adjust, before starting up a rythm, pulling out slowly and quickly thrusting into Santana as deeply as she could. The Latina's moaning was driving Britt over the edge from the vibrations coming from Santana's lips, which were now sucking on the blonde's swollen nub.

'Shit! I'm so close - please, San!' Brittany managed to scream out between moans.

Santana curled her fingers into Britt and rapidly flicked her tongue over her bundle of nerves whilst pushing her hips back to meet Quinn's thrusts, hoping that she would take the hint. Thankfully she did, and as Brittany neared her climax, Quinn thrust mercilessly into Santana, bringing her hand around to massage the Latina's clit. The dancer and the raven-haired girl shuddered as their orgasms hit at the same time, Santana's hips grinding into Quinn's, causing Quinn to scream out as she came.

As the girls fell back on the bed, spent, they heard a small cough in the doorway. They turned to see Rachel Berry in the doorway, sheet music clenched in her hands.

'I - err, Quinn wanted these and I- oh God - I'm sorry.'

Shit, what the fuck were they going to do now? Quinn finally managed to stumble out some words, doing something that she knew Santana would kill her for later:

'Come in, Rach.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hollaa! So in my rush to get this updated, it's a little sloppy..well, in my opinion it's extremely sloppy! But I promise you that the next chapter holds big promise as I intend to spend all day writing it instead of 45 minutes! Apologies for the lack of content guys!**

**Thank you to my beta InsertWankyNameHere who made changes to this so that my work was actually worth reading or 'on par' as she just said! Genuinely don't know what I'd do without her! So, GO READ HER FICS! ;-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 4**

Quinn didn't know why she had said it. Maybe it was the intrigued and lust-filled look hiding in Rachel's eyes. Or the way that the small brunette had shuffled her legs together so that she was now stood with them crossed. Either way, she had said it, and now she sat tentatively awaiting the reply.

"Um, I'm so sorry for interrupting. Do you still want these Quinn?" She was nervously creeping towards the blonde at this point.

"Sure, just put them on the dresser."

The dark haired girl turned swiftly to place the sheets down whilst trying to avoid the gaze of a pissed-looking Santana. Before she could make for the door, Quinn has stood up, strap on still firmly in place, and grabbed her wrist. Without speaking, the taller blonde pushed Rachel against the wall and kissed her hungrily, grasping at her pleated skirt. Surprisingly, Rachel made no protest and began to kiss Quinn back, letting a moan escape her parted lips.

"Oh my god, San, that's so hot," Brittany blurted out whilst watching the pair near the door, mesmerised.

The Latina rolled her eyes at the comment. How dare she have the focus taken away from her smokin' self by none other than Man Hands McHobbit!

"That is _not_ hot. I'll show you hot, Britt," Santana boasted as she flipped the dancer on to her back and lowered herself until she was hovering deliciously close to Britt's centre.

Rachel had been oblivious to the goings on across the room – Quinn's mouth had her preoccupied – until she heard Brittany cry out:

"Shit, San! Fuck me...Harder!"

Rachel was more than slightly taken aback. Even after walking in on all three girls, it still surprised her to see this side of Brittany; so in control and demanding, and Santana; passionate and tending to the blonde's every need. Jesus, she was even taking orders! Maybe she wasn't just a hard faced bitch? However Rachel was more shocked, if it is humanely possible, at the feeling of her panties becoming sodden. She realised she was staring when she caught the Latina's eye.

"Do you want a fucking picture, Berry?"

Okay, so maybe she was just a hard faced bitch...

"Ignore her, she just doesn't like anything to come between her and Britt getting their Sweet Valley High on," Quinn husked into Rachel's ear.

The whisper sent shivers from the brunette's spine and straight to her core.

Capturing Rachel's lips, once again, in a heated kiss; Quinn pushed her to the bed and motioned for her to lie next to a now screaming Brittany. Rachel kept her eyes locked on Quinn's as the blonde ripped off her pleated skirt and panties; she didn't trust herself to look at Santana's ministrations with the writhing girl next to her. However, her thoughts were soon interjected by Quinn running a smooth tongue up the inside of her thigh and slowly inching it towards her bundle of nerves. The breath rising in her throat hitched as the blonde's lips attached themselves to her swollen nub, sucking gently as she inserted her left index finger into her dripping core. Rachel moaned out Quinn's name when she inserted a second finger. The blonde began pumping into the smaller girl when she felt Santana's had grasping her right wrist and guiding it to her centre. The Latina ground down into Quinn's hand that began playing with her clit as she brought Brittany to her second orgasm of the afternoon.

The dancer groaned in ecstasy at what she saw when she finally opened her eyes: Rachel was currently moaning out Quinn's name – afore mentioned with her lips attached to Rachel's clit – one hand pushing her fingers deep into Rachel, the other hand doing the same to Santana. Seconds later, Rachel allowed a scream to be torn from her throat as her orgasm ripped through her entire body. Revelling in the sight, the Latina began fucking Quinn's hand until she too reached her climax.

All four girls lay on the bed, breathless, sweat beads gathering on their bodies.

"So, what now?" Rachel finally broke the silence with a barely audible question.

"Well, I'm fucking starving, so I say we get some food and chill for a bit-" she paused to look Rachel in the eye, "and then onto round two..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey! So hopefully this chapter is better than the last! I hope it's worth it because I put off sleep for around an hour last night just to get the first half sent to my beta, Abbie!**

**Speaking of which, thank you to my beta**** InsertWankyNameHere**** for doing an excellent job and as always, being a truck load of awesome! Please go and read her fics because they are just plain wanky, as well as being immensely well written! (Seriously, she is like the best writer I know!)**

**I don't know whether to write another chapter to this or just leave it here? Let me know what you think I should do! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS... damn. **

All four girls were itching to get back up to Quinn's room, so after finishing their waffles they hurriedly made for the stairs. Once they were in the bedroom the girls discarded their clothing (what little there was of it) before Brittany slammed Rachel against the dressing table, kissing her neck and playing with the backs of her thighs. Rachel moaned loudly, which was Brittany's cue to run a finger through her slick folds as she played with her hardened nipple. Roughly, she picked the brunette up by her thighs and sat her on the dressing table, standing between her already spread legs. She licked up the length of her neck as she slid two deft fingers into Rachel, curling them upwards, and began a steady rhythm.

Meanwhile on the bed, Quinn was donning the strap on once again, and was now hovering tauntingly over Santana's entrance. She smirked as the Latina's hips bucked in a frenzy, desperately seeking the friction that she so badly needed.

"Q, fuck me." Santana demanded.

Not wanting to tease the raven-haired girl any longer, Quinn lifted Santana's legs onto her shoulders as she rested her hands by the side of the Latina's shoulders. Santana knew what was coming; with her legs pushed this far back, the strap on would feel even deeper. She moaned and bit her lip at just the thought. A second later, Quinn was coating the head of the member with Santana's arousal, running it through her folds, over her clit, and back down to her entrance. First she pushed just the head into the girl beneath her, before thrusting into her fully. Santana took all the strap on, right to the base, and she groaned at the feeling of being so deliciously full as she gripped at Quinn's shoulders. The blonde picked up a steady rythym, Santana moaning with each thrust until she needed more:

"Ugh, faster, Q. Fuck me harder."

Quinn obliged as she pumped the strap on into the Latina, feeling the girl's nails drag from her shoulders to her lower back. She steadied herself on one arm so that she could bring her other hand down to rub tight circles on Santana's bundle of nerves as she drove the strap on into her furiously. The Latina's body tensed and began to spasm as her orgasm hit her and she cried out.

"Oh my god, Q I'm gonna.. Ohh fuck, yes!"

Once Santana had recovered from her high, both girls sat up and turned their attention to Rachel, who was now sat on the dresser with her head thrown back and her hips lifted off the wooden surface, thrusting frantically into Brittany's hand. Quinn's whole body shivered as she watched the dancer take the brunettes nipple into her mouth, causing Rachel to moan deeply into the blonde's ear. That wasn't the only thing that made Quinn shiver; Santana's hand had snuck from behind her and was now playing with her swollen clit underneath the straps of the toy.

"Take this off," the Latina asseverated into Quinn's ear.

Wasting no time, the blonde shimmied out of the sturdy material before being met once again by Santana's skilled fingers massaging her clit. The cheerleader let out a guttural moan at the feeling of the raven-haired girl rubbing tight circles on her bundle of nerves as they both watched intently as Brittany fucked Rachel harder.

"Come for me, Rach," Brittany's voice pierced the air as she licked the length of Rachel's neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point, before trailing her lips down the brunette's body until her mouth was positioned so close to Rachel's sex that she moaned when she felt the hot breath hit her core.

Rachel couldn't answer. She could only scream Brittany's name as the blonde ran her tongue up the length of her slick folds before latching onto her clit and sucking gently, flicking her tongue over the swollen nub in random patterns. The smaller girl felt her stomach muscles contract as her orgasm rapidly approached, so she laced her fingers through Brittany's blonde tresses and canted her hips up to meet the blonde's every thrust until she was falling off the edge, screaming out Brittany's name as she came so hard that she saw stars.

Finally adjusting to her surroundings after coming down from her high, Rachel opened her eyes to see Quinn panting as Santana rubbed her clit and kissed her shoulder whilst massaging her breast until Quinn's moans became strangled and she shuddered before falling back onto the Latina. Rachel licked her lips as she dragged Brittany over to the bed.

"Room for two more?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Why hello there! Finally got chance to upload this chapter, which I am SO excited about because when beta'd by I****nsertWankyNameHere****, she found NO mistakes! Result! **

**As always, thanks go to Abbie, my wonderful, awesome, smutty, amazing beta, whom I could not write fics without! Go check out her fics at ****InsertWankyNameHere****; I assure you, you will be hooked from the first line! **

**Credit for this chapter also goes to InsertWankyNameHere! (Wow, I really do talk about her a lot...) Anyway, she was the one who came up with the whole idea for them to be in bath, but more so she gave me the awesome position! (I got a diagram and everything!) So yeah, credit to Abbie!**

**Thank you for all of your reviews, I'm sorry I haven't had time to reply, but my exams are reeaaally close! However I do read them and take what you say on board and so... *drum roll* I will be adding another chapter... or two.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Which I can tell you, makes me a very, very sad little panda.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Before Rachel and Brittany could scoot up to the pair on the bed, Santana had already got to her feet and swanned off into the bathroom. Following immediately behind was Brittany, knowing exactly where the Latina was going; Santana had always had a fantasy about doing it in the bath tub, and the fact that there was more than two people made it all the more exciting.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Santana bent forwards to turn on the water, purposefully standing at an angle where Brittany could see her exposed, glistening sex. The blonde licked her lips hungrily as she brought her hips to the brunette's sculptured behind, letting Santana grind her sex into Brittany's. As a moan escaped that was from neither Brittany nor Santana, the girls quickly turned to see Rachel and Quinn standing at the door, touching each other whilst watching as the Latina ground into her friend. Noticing that the bath water was done, Santana tested the temperature so as not to scold herself, before slinking to into the water, letting droplets run between the valley of her breasts tauntingly. Next followed Quinn, who positioned herself in between Santana's legs, letting her back rest against her taught, tanned stomach. Rachel wasn't very far behind; sitting at the tap end, legs spread wide mirroring the Latina. Finally Brittany sank into the water and placed herself in the middle of Rachel's spread legs so that she was facing Quinn. Maybe they should have thought this through better; Brittany had the longest legs of the four girls and her legs were now wrapping around Santana's thighs, whereas Rachel, whose legs were shortest, was struggling to actually manoeuvre herself around Brittany's tall frame. In spite of all this, the girls didn't hesitate to begin letting their lips graze over moist skin and their hands to roam anywhere they pleased.

Santana was the first to reach her hand round and play with Quinn's clit; rubbing tight circles before using to fingers to rub up and down towards her dripping centre. A moan was torn from Quinn's lips which was enough for Rachel to commence her actions on the dancer placed between her legs. She massaged Brittany's breast playfully and tweaked her nipple, causing the blonde to writhe in pleasure. As she did, her bottom rubbed against Rachel's clit, eliciting a groan from the small brunette who revelled in the friction. Almost in unison, Santana and Rachel entered Quinn and Brittany respectively with two fingers. The blondes moaned and thrashed around in the water as they felt their orgasms nearing. Santana curled her fingers upwards into Quinn and Rachel unknowingly followed suit, earning screams from the girls in the middle.

The way they were sitting meant that Santana could see Brittany; writhing and panting, occasionally cursing and moaning for Rachel to go faster. It was such a turn on, and the Latina felt herself grow wetter, even submerged in the water. At the same moment, Rachel was also thinking the same thing, as she felt her clit twitch in response to the scene before her. She plunged her fingers deeper into Brittany, licking and kissing her neck, but all the time she kept her eyes locked on Quinn.

"Shit, San, harder!" Quinn pleaded.

God did Rachel wish that it was her name she was screaming. She looked over Quinn's shoulder to see that Santana was doing exactly the same as her, except she was watching Brittany. Rachel decided to really give her a show. Bringing her left arm down to Brittany's core, she began to rub her clit in rapid circles whilst deepening her thrusts with her fingers that were pumping into the blonde.

Santana was obviously trying to outdo Rachel as she too began to rub Quinn's clit. However Santana went one further and added a third finger into Quinn's soaked core, filling the blonde completely. In unison, the blondes screamed out as they came; gripping onto the sides of the tub and pressing back into their partners. Santana and Rachel never let their eyes leave Brittany and Quinn; both brunettes feeling themselves getting wetter by the second.

When all four girls' breathing had evened out, Brittany gracefully stepped out of the bath and reached for Santana's hand to help her to her feet. Wrapping towels around themselves to keep warm, they looked at each other knowingly;

"Spare room okay, Quinn?" Santana asked quickly, knowing that she already had permission.

Quinn nodded and Brittany and Santana hurried off towards Quinn's guest bedroom, linking pinkies and giggling.

"Where are they- " Rachel was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"They'll be back later, but for now, I say we enjoy the alone time," Quinn smirked as she stepped out of the bath, choosing to remain naked before heading to her room, purposefully swaying her hips for Rachel, who she knew was watching her every move.


End file.
